Hiraeth
by Notthatbou
Summary: A veces, estar al lado de alguien sigue sin ser suficientemente cerca.


He de confesar que este fic lo escribí en septiembre de 2013, así que ya está algo mayor. Por aquel entonces mi beta dibujó una imagen de estos dos que me dio muchos *sentimientos*, e hizo que quisiera describir una situación... completamente carnal (ya me entendéis *risas*). Quien avisa no es traidor.

 _Hiraeth_ , el título del fic, es una palabra galesa cuyo significado es algo como: " _la nostalgia por un hogar al que no puedes regresar, o que quizás nunca existió. El sufrimiento y dolor por los lugares perdidos de tu pasado"._ Me parece enormemente adecuado para estos dos, ¿verdad?

Sin más dilación, os dejo con el fic.

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **Hiraeth**_

Vaho. Ve cómo escapa de su boca mientras las gotas de agua empapan su cuerpo. En sí, él siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un tipo duro, un hombre fuerte y resistente; pero hasta él, segundo de la escuadra 104, nota el cambio ahora que forma parte del cuerpo de exploración. No existe en sí mismo un protocolo de entrenamiento dramáticamente superior al de la academia, y, sin embargo, la presión no le abandona. Le persigue, le solivianta. Está tan cerca… Suspira y baja la cabeza; el aire es denso, las gotas de agua que caen sobre él parecen golpearle como si fuesen de hierro.

Entrecierra los ojos y mira hacia la izquierda, atacado por pensamientos que le embargan pero que se van sin llegar a tomar forma. Dejan en él un extraño rastro, una emoción que se arremolina en el estómago y que no sabe identificar. Desaparece este ensimismamiento tan rápido como ha venido, y Reiner se sorprende al cruzarse en su vista la imagen de Bertholdt; es éste tan alto que a pesar de estar divididas como individuales, su silueta se alza por encima del aparte de las duchas. Clava en él su mirada: no es tampoco el rubio un hombre de altura despreciable, así que se lo puede permitir.

Se pregunta, de manera casi inconsciente, si parte de la densidad que siente en el aire tiene que ver con lo incómodo y extraño de su trato con Bert estos días. Acaso si supiera la causa...

Se cruzan sus miradas bajo el agua, que de repente parece hacer muchísimo ruido. Les envuelve como si tratara de aislarles del mundo, mientras bajo el ceño fruncido los ojos de Reiner aún atraviesan inquisitivamente a Bertholdt. Las pisadas y charlas de los demás se escuchan cada vez más lejanas, distorsionadas; pero el agua, el agua atruena. Abre el primero los labios para hablar, pero el moreno aparta la mirada.

Con los últimos gritos de una discusión entre Jean y Eren perdiéndose en la lejanía del pasillo, se hace el silencio en el baño sólo ocupado ahora por los dos. Sin hablar, cierra Reiner el grifo de paso de su ducha. Se mueve despacio, paladinamente, sabiendo la tensión que genera su presencia cuando están de este humor. En silencio y con atención, escucha Bertholdt todo su trayecto a espaldas, concentrándose en clavar su mirada en las baldosas que tiene enfrente. No es capaz de relajarse y respirar tranquilo hasta que el silencio fuera es completo.

—¿Qué pretendes?

La sorpresa producida por esa voz a su espalda le roba el aire. Mira a los lados sin querer darse la vuelta, encontrando los brazos de Reiner tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha. Nota el aliento del rubio en su nuca, efecto que genera en él escalofríos que pugna por controlar.

—No… Sé a qué te refieres —dice después de buscar desesperadamente una escapatoria a la situación. Toma aire, nervioso, violentado, creyéndolo quizá terapéutico. El calor añadido que escapa de la boca de su amigo a su espalda, no obstante, hace que el aguante de sus piernas no sea tan firme como en otras ocasiones.

—¿Por qué me estás evitando? —afirma más que preguntar el intruso.

—No te estoy evitando…

—Entonces mírame.

—…

Pero no se gira. Bertholdt no se gira y Reiner trata por todos los medios de controlar las ganas de perder los papeles. Detesta los momentos en los que Bertholdt se vuelve de súbito huidizo; los detesta, con toda el alma, porque es entonces cuando no entiende qué es lo que piensa y la situación, para su disgusto, se escapa de su control. Y hay pocas cosas que le molesten más que no tener todo bajo su control, especialmente en lo que a Bertholdt atañe.

—Bert… —susurra en su oído, en un tono peligrosamente calmo.

—… —nada.

—Mírame… —insiste.

—… —más nada. El aguante de su amigo saca a Reiner de sus casillas.

—Qué es lo que ocurre.

—Na-…

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!

No puede aguantarlo. Con el último grito, Reiner agarra a Bertholdt del hombro, le obliga, le gira, le da media vuelta y lo acorrala golpeando su larga espalda contra la pared, lo que le hace levantar inevitablemente la cabeza, obligado por el impacto. No lo duda; el rubio aprovecha la oportunidad para acercarse aún más a él. Cerca, lo quiere cerca, más cerca. Sus labios están apenas rozando el pecho, la clavícula de Bertholdt. Están tan lejos…

Levanta la mirada. Busca sus ojos, entre el agua que no cesa. Su invasión del espacio vital ajeno hace inevitable el contacto. Siente entonces la mano de Bert en su cadera; no lo atrae, pero tampoco lo rechaza. Cuando por fin sus ojos se cruzan, cree vislumbrar Reiner la oportunidad que necesita para adentrarse en su amigo y averiguar lo que le ocurre. Por fin tiene un momento a solas para tratar de descubrir por qué Bertholdt lleva unos días tan esquivo. A fin de cuentas, hoy no tiene cómo escapar.

—Mírame —dice con voz grave disfrazando de petición una orden. No quiere gritar, ni le gusta ni es su pretensión—. Mírame, Bertholdt, y dime qué ves. Si no es a mí, si no es al yo que es para ti, dejaré de insistir —miente.

—Reiner… —se le escapa en un suspiro.

Se hace el silencio. El rubio espera, paciente, torturador, haciendo mella en las defensas del hombre que tiene enfrente, comenzándolo a resquebrajar.

—Reiner, yo…

—¡Oi! ¿Sigue habiendo alguien ahí?

Puta interrupción de mierda. Se muerde Reiner el labio por dentro sacando la mandíbula hacia afuera por causa de la rabia; se hinchan sus fosas nasales tratando de respirar una calma de la que ahora mismo carece.

—¿Eres tú, Reiner? —pregunta de nuevo la voz de Conny.

—… Seh, soy yo —se asoma con una sonrisa tan confiable como fingida—. También queda Bert, pero enseguida acabamos.

—Ah oka, es que me toca cerrar todo esto y pensé que ya no habría nadie.

Reiner sonríe esperando pacientemente a que el muchacho se vaya, mientras lo maldice interiormente aunque sabe que no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Marcho entonces, avisadme cuando terminéis.

—Descuida, no te preocupes.

—… ¡Espera! —interrumpe entonces la voz del moreno a espaldas de Reiner, sorprendiéndole violentamente en el momento en el que se da cuenta de lo que va a ocurrir— De hecho… Yo ya he terminado, así que si vas hacia la habitación vuelvo contigo.

Conny se sorprende un poco ante la discrepancia de criterios, pero asiente rápidamente olvidando tal parecer y esperando un momento al más alto de los reclutas.

—Bien pues, entonces cuando acabes tú me avisas, ¿vale, Reiner?

—¡Claro! —asiente con su saludable tono habitual.

Marcha entonces Conny acompañado de Bertholdt, quien a pesar de hacer amago de girarse en ningún momento termina de llevar tal acción a cabo. Reiner respira. Lentamente, su gesto se vuelve sombrío; el golpe que perpetra contra la pared no sólo la rompe en parte sino que además le hace sangrar los nudillos. Recoge su empapada toalla del suelo, perdida al acorralar a Bertholdt, y cierra la llave de paso del agua de la ducha que no es suya. Cansado, emprende su camino a la habitación. Solo. Se ha vuelto a escapar.

Cuando llega al dormitorio apenas si hay gente. Lo cierto es que los cuartos son más pequeños que en la academia militar, pero también es verdad que son a compartir entre menos personas. El sistema no cambia: algunas literas y pocos muebles, entre los que destacan la mesa central y acaso la encimera bajo la ventana. Detalles como las cómodas hacen sentir a los recién incorporados cadetes que verdaderamente han ascendido de nivel.

—¡Ya estás aquí! —exclama Conny saliendo al paso.

Reiner asiente con una sonrisa y guiña un ojo a modo de afirmación, a lo que el aludido emprende la tarea que tenía hoy pendiente.

Se acerca el recién llegado hasta la cómoda de la esquina, en busca de su ropa. Bertholdt, ya con los pantalones puestos, mira de soslayo, preocupado, y cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de su amigo el pulso se le acelera. Está enfadado; lo ve, lo sabe. Busca una camisa, tratando de calmarse y sabiendo que Reiner jamás le pondría en un compromiso con gente delante.

Jean, distraído en sus cosas, se levanta entonces y pregunta con algo de apatía a ver si alguien baja a cenar, detalle del cual se arrepiente en cuanto de refilón ve el puño ensangrentado de Reiner. Como carece completamente de ganas de inmiscuirse en problemas que nada tienen que ver con él, marcha tranquilamente tras la negativa de los aludidos; no pudiendo evitar actuar en pos del arreglo de los problemas, acaba interceptando a Conny por el pasillo y llevándoselo consigo y dejando, finalmente, a Reiner y Bertholdt solos en la habitación.

La densidad del silencio es tan espesa que Bertholdt cree que a su corazón le cuesta llevar a cabo el mero hecho de latir, a pesar de estar haciéndolo tan fuerte y tan alto que siente que le dificulta hasta el respirar. ¿Por qué Reiner no dice nada? Su silencio convierte la situación en algo incómodo. Se ha fijado en las heridas de sus nudillos y no puede evitar sentir el impulso de querer curarle, pese a que sabe que no es ni necesario ni pertinente. Se ahoga; acaso prefiere alguna de las discusiones más habituales a este silencio. Contiene, en la medida de lo posible, el torrente agobiante de emociones que lo atraviesa. Y Reiner sigue sin decir nada.

Cerrando el último botón de sus pantalones, el rubio se detiene un momento y suspira, con los brazos apoyados sobre la cómoda. Parece entonces tomar una resolución definitiva, tras lo cual se hace con una camiseta del cajón y decide marcharse, antes incluso de ponérsela.

—¡Reiner…!

La voz de Bertholdt se escapa pronunciando su nombre. Tan nervioso ha estado observando el percal de la situación que ni siquiera él ha terminado de vestirse; la camisa destinada a tal fin está hecha un higo entre sus manos.

—¿Hm?

Se gira en la puerta. Le está mirando. No, le está juzgando. Y mal. Lo ve. Lo ve en sus ojos. Y él se colapsa. Y no atina a decir nada.

—Lo has conseguido —se resigna el rubio—: te escapaste.

—…

—Me rindo, ya no te molesto más —sentencia encogiéndose de hombros—. Tampoco voy a andar persiguiéndote si vas a huir de mí tan desesperadamente; si no quieres contarme tal o cual cosa tampoco es algo que pueda decidir yo. Sólo pretendía saber qué te pasa. Pensé que estabas triste, luego pensé que estabas incómodo conmigo, y ahora… Yo qué sé, ahora no sé lo que pienso.

—Reiner…

 _Qué cruel. Qué cruel eres a veces._

—Bueno, bajo a cenar.

—¡Rei…!

—Nos vemos.

Dándole definitivamente la espalda atraviesa el umbral, tan dolido que ya asume que todo le da igual. Aunque miente. Pero eso tampoco importa.

Es como una sacudida. Su propio impulso la provoca, tan inesperado como súbito. En la habitación, la camisa de Bertholdt está en el suelo. Cae entonces la camiseta de Reiner, que éste llevaba sobre el hombro, y se arruga sobre la madera del suelo. Asido al quicio de la puerta con una mano, Bertholdt agarra fuertemente con la otra el brazo de su amigo.

—…No te vayas…

Algo similar a un calambre le recorre el cuerpo entero.

—¿Eh?

—Por favor, no te vayas. Por favor…

Su voz pierde fuerzas, y entre toda su sorpresa Reiner no entiende nada. Cuando con una suavidad impensable en él le levanta la barbilla, descubre en Bertholdt ojos vidriosos que no saben a dónde mirar. No dice nada, esperando el momento en el que sus miradas se encuentren.

—Yo… No sé qué me pasa. Pero, por favor… Ella… No te vayas… Tú también… No te vayas… Reine-...

La puerta de la habitación se cierra de un portazo completamente intencionado tras el cual Reiner no duda en empotrar contra ella a Bertholdt. No ha puesto sobre su amigo las manos; le ha bastado con el beso que tan de golpe ha unido sus dos cuerpos.

Los ojos de Bertholdt se abren desmesuradamente ante el contacto. Nota un sabor metálico expandiéndose por su boca, pero no sabe si quien se ha herido es él, o Reiner, o ambos. Mira hacia la izquierda, luego abajo, embriagado por una sensación que le nace desde el estómago y se difunde por el pecho y hasta la garganta. La electricidad que despierta la mano del rubio cuando enreda los dedos entre su pelo le vence. No sabe lo que ocurre, no sabe si está bien, no sabe si debería o si es cruel; sólo sabe que lo quiere y que todo lo ajeno a ellos ahora le da igual. Cierra los ojos. Respira con dificultad. Y, sin dudarlo, rodea a Reiner con sus brazos. Abandonando la razón, lo atrae hacia sí desde la nuca.

Se besan, se devoran, lo hacen una vez y después otra, sin parar. El aire escasea al punto que su respirar se oye tan alto como difícil, los latidos les ensordecen y las sangre que llegan a hacerse les fusiona. Están ahí, tan ahí el uno para el otro que no pueden pensar ni sentir de un modo independiente, tan ahí el uno para el otro que hasta duele. Las rodillas de Bertholdt comienzan a flaquear y él comienza a resbalar por la pared como si se estuviera derritiendo, haciendo que Reiner esté cada vez más erguido sobre él. Adelanta éste una de sus rodillas sobre la cual el otro apoya su peso; no obstante, no suelta Reiner las hebillas del pantalón de su amigo, que tiene fuertemente agarradas y utiliza para atraerlo hacia sí a voluntad y con urgencia. Es extraño, el aire es extraño, todo es extraño, pero la incomodidad resulta incomprensiblemente agradable; se miran y saben que alguno tiene que decir algo. Inevitablemente, es Reiner quien se adelanta, con su frente apoyada contra la del moreno.

—Eres muy listo además de mentiroso, Bert —jadea, no sabe si hablando en serio o en broma.

—…Puede…

—¿…?

—No lo sé… Creo que mentí —afirma con dificultad, sin saber ya dónde está, sin saber adónde debería mirar. Sólo dice cuanto asoma a su garganta sin pensar—. Creo que en realidad no me importa que te vayas…

—…Halagador, cuanto menos —frunce el ceño.

—Mientras te vayas conmigo...

—…

—Todo el tiempo… Quiero que te vayas conmigo.

Se yergue sobre él, y se inclina. Mirándole a los ojos con tono calmo y grave, espeta:

—Demuéstramelo.

Una onda de calor se expande en el interior de Bertholdt, que reacciona tan rápido que a Reiner se le deshace el interior: rodeando con un brazo su ancho torso y depositando la mano firme en su espalda, la otra sube sin cuidado por la nuca y lo atrae hacia sí sin dilación, besándolo sin perder el tiempo. Ante eso, Reiner es vencido.

Torpe y urgentemente, pero sin dudar. Retrocede varios pasos tirando hacia sí del pantalón de Bertholdt para que lo acompañe sin necesidad de tener que detener el abismo que le recorre. Cuando choca con la mesa decide que no tiene tiempo de ser selectivo y que no necesita ir más lejos, que lo quiere aquí, ahora, y que la mesa ofrece oportunidades maravillosas. Tira cuanto hay sobre ella de un manotazo violento, y en apenas un solo movimiento y embestida acorrala y tumba a Bertholt sobre la misma, abalanzándose sobre él sin querer perder un mísero segundo de su contacto, de su piel, de su aliento, de su ser. Lo muerde donde encuentra, incrustándose en él. Uno de los botones del pantalón de Bertholdt sale disparado ante el tirón que impúdicamente Reiner le da a la prenda, en su afán de deshacerse de ella de una jodida vez para alcanzar lo que guarda, que no es sino la piel de lo único importante para él ahora en este mundo.

El moreno demanda provocando sin pretender. Su cuerpo anhela la atención que recibe, y su alma lo deseaba en forma de desgarro silente que ahora expresa en forma de besos, mordiscos, aire entrecortado, arañazos y dedos recorriendo rastros de sudor. Desabotona el pantalón de Reiner y rodea sus caderas con las piernas, cuya fuerza aprovecha para impulsarse hacia arriba, más cerca de él.

Cuando nota los ásperos, rudos y toscos dedos de Reiner filtrarse en su ropa interior su vientre se contrae y su espalda se curva, escapándosele en el proceso un sonido involuntario que hace sonreír al rubio y que hubiera deseado no soltar. Se deja caer de espaldas sobre la mesa, liberando los impulsos que provoca en él el roce caliente de la mano de Reiner en arañazos indiscriminados sobre la madera. Trata de articular quizás una palabra, pero no existe ninguna que él conozca que signifique tanto ni que exprese un mínimo de lo que siente ahora. Quiere llorar de lo desbordante y morir del mero dejarse llevar.

—¡Ha…!

Invasivo. Arquea la espalda hasta casi sentarse con los ojos muy abiertos, y con un gemido quebrado se abandona manteniéndose únicamente sobre el brazo con el que abraza al rubio y que ahora aguanta todo su peso. Entre jadeos, mira hacia abajo.

—¡Ah-ha…!

Está en él. Reiner está en él, parte de su mano está _dentro_ de él. No sólo lo nota, sino que lo ve, ve lo grandes que son los dedos de su amigo y lo mira entonces a los ojos presa del pánico, preguntándole con la mirada las intenciones. Reiner no puede evitar reír con malicia y mover los dos dedos todo lo independientemente que puede en el constreñido espacio del que dispone. El grito y agitamiento de Bertholdt merecen tanto la pena que esta vez sí ríe con ganas; en su poca lucidez mental frente a la corporal, el moreno atina a golpearle con el pie.

Si había algún otro campo en el que ser tan alto le fuere a resultar ventajoso, nunca pensó que fuera a ser éste. Pero ahora dispone de los medios para acaso igualarse a Reiner, que parece convencido de su supremacía. Estira los brazos surcando sudor, pátinas viscosas y rudezas inevitables hasta que por fin alcanza la _vulnerabilidad_ de Reiner, que tiene poco de vulnerable pero mucho de _bilidad_. El roce hace que a éste se le escape un pequeño gemido involuntario, y Bertholdt siente que lo que tiene en sus manos es el símbolo de su victoria. Reiner no rechaza el desafío y trata de imponerse sobre el hombre que tiene entre los brazos, acercándose y tocándole con algo que no son sus manos. Su víctima se estremece, y sus ganas se contraen apretando dentro de sí los dedos del pretencioso. Lentamente y casi con sigilo el moreno mueve su mano; acaso le genera inimaginable placer escuchar a Reiner jadear por lo que él mismo crea. Una embestida violenta de la mano del rubio en su interior termina en espasmo, desde lo más hondo de su ser hasta las extremidades. Éste le oye y ve estremecer, tras lo cual deja caer su peso sobre los puños que apoya en la mesa a sendos lados de Bertholdt.

Una gota cae de la sien de Reiner, resbala por su mejilla hasta la punta de su nariz y cae sobre el pecho arrítmico del hombre de ojos negros, confundiéndose el sudor de ambos en el roce de sus resbaladizos vientres. El calor es insoportable y el olor embriagador, casi nocivo. Respiran el aliento ajeno, aire que ha estado en los pulmones del otro y que vuelve a la habitación sin haberse convertido en las palabras que desean ser dichas. Sin saber qué es mayor, si la tensión o la urgencia, Reiner tira de Bertholdt hacia sí, en el extremo de la mesa. Lo hace.

Bertholdt grita hacia dentro y luego entre los dientes; no puede creer que esa sensación sea tan intensa incluso con toda la enajenada preparación previa a la que se ha sometido. No, sí que se lo puede creer. Es Reiner: todo él es intenso. En cada una de esas acciones, cada uno de sus movimientos, es el hombre que entra violentamente para calmarlo y paliar heridas que no sabe es él quien las infringe. El punto de dolor, la rudeza del placer; los gritos semiahogados de Bertholdt hacen creer a Reiner que va a estallar. Quiere llegar dentro, más adentro, tanto como pueda. Hasta lo más hondo de su corazón, quizás. Hacia la última esencia de su ser, tal vez. Acaso lo desconoce; lo que es seguro es que quiere alcanzar una parte de Bertholdt que sea sólo para él. Y, una vez allí, grabar su presencia a fuego.

La mesa tiembla, al ritmo de los gritos y exclamaciones de los dos hombres que se unen de la manera más visceral que conocen, de la manera más visceral que forma parte de su naturaleza. Un único vaso superviviente al manotazo inicial del rubio oscila; en su desplazar a causa de lo violento del poseerse que tan diferentes y similares seres tratan de llevar a cabo, no tarda en llegar a asomarse al borde. Cae con estrépito, pero nadie se da cuenta. Para ellos suena más fuerte el sonido que las uñas generan al desgarrar la piel, el de las gargantas cerrándose tratando de respirar y tragar al mismo tiempo, el de el corazón que se les escapa, el grito desgarrador que vive en su pecho y que no es sino la voluntad de tener al otro cerca. Se besan, se muerden, rozan sus vientres en el movimiento de sus caderas. Todo, absolutamente, desaparece.

Se vierte… Su ser, su alma, su esencia, su todo, se vierte hasta mezclarse. Reiner levanta la cabeza buscando aire, y entre todo el paradigma de sensaciones que le invaden Bertholdt piensa que se ve realmente guapo. Sin darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, sonríe. Se da cuenta el rubio del gesto y no puede evitar contagiarse, mirando a su intenso amante con la ceja alzada que siempre acompaña a sus sonrisas de lado. Se da cuenta Bert de que ha sido descubierto y deshace el gesto rápidamente, preso de la vergüenza. Reiner, entonces, se deja caer sobre él a fin de descansar un poco sobre su pecho. En un acto reflejo, Bertholdt lo acoge entre sus brazos. Los dos tienen intención de cambiar de postura enseguida, pero se está tan bien así… Es como estar en casa.

 _Estar con él es como estar en casa._

Y así, una vez más, los problemas quedan silenciados y la tensión finge no estar en el ambiente durante un tiempo.

 _Un rato. Sólo un rato. Aunque sea sólo por un momento, déjame creer que nada va a pasar. Que todo saldrá bien. Que no habrá que luchar más._

 _Que estaremos así siempre._

Y, aunque sabe que no es verdad, el moreno abraza al hombre sobre él queriendo creer. Al levantar la vista y desviarla hacia la ventana, puede ver boca abajo cómo el sol se oculta tras el muro de Rose.

 _Falta poco._

 _ **Hiraeth – FIN**_

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí! (Mentira, hay un omake al final) Espero que os haya gustado; una se retuerce a veces sobre sí misma al leer este tipo de narraciones de su autoría... Es como que te quieres hacer pequeña y desaparecer a veces (?) Pero de todos modos _necesitaba_ hacerlo, así que espero que haya sido decente. Si lo habéis disfrutado aunque sea un poco, habrá merecido la pena.

Como comentario aleatorio, he de decir que por aquel entonces yo traté de elucubrar cómo podría funcionar eficazmente una ducha en el mundo en el que nos encontramos en esta historia; de algún modo pensé que ningún recurso está de más y que el vaho que escapa del agua caliente se filtraría por un sistema en el techo que lo comprimiría de alguna manera para convertirlo luego en el gas a presión que se usa tanto en los sistemas para cualquier otra cosa. No terminé de finiquitar el diseño correctamente, pero el caso es que es ése el motivo por el cual Conny es encargado de cerrar las duchas y es una tarea importante. Datos irrelevantes, pero que están ahí, vaya *risas*.

¡Y ya me despido! Un saludo muy grande y, como siempre, **_muchas gracias por leer._**

 **Bou.**

* * *

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
 **OMAKE!**  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Está a cuatro patas, sobre el suelo, desesperado. No sabe qué ha hecho Reiner con él; lo busca, lleva rato revolviéndose y la inquietud es grande. Cubre su _"bilidad"_ discretamente deseando terminar lo empezado, a ser posible con buen final.

—Pedazo de arañazo que traes en la espalda, tú —dice entonces la voz de un sorprendido Eren señalando al cuello de Reiner y llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

—¿Eh? Ah, ya… —asiente el rubio dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

Bertholdt gira la cabeza para mirar de reojo, pero es ver la mesa y su cara se torna de violento carmesí. No por el acto cometido en sí mismo, sino porque no puede evitar recordarlo mientras el resto ahora está sentado ahora alrededor de ella tranquilamente sin saber. Pero bueno, mejor no pensar.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? Te sale por encima de la camiseta y todo, hombre.

Se adelanta entonces el aludido y alza las cejas, sonriendo como el cabrón que es.

—Sexo salvaje, claro.

El moreno se retuerce en el suelo, Conny escupe lo que estaba bebiendo irremisiblemente y Eren le da un puñetazo en el brazo al grito de _anda ya_ entre risas, mientras Jean se lleva la mano a la cara. Permanece Bertholdt a cuatro patas, apretando los labios. Ya, ya se vengará cuando llegue el momento; Reiner se va a enterar. Ya verá, en cuanto encuentre el botón desaparecido de su pantalón se va a enterar. En cuanto lo encuentre. Porque no sabe cuándo ha desaparecido y ha tenido que ir a cenar sin él, tapándose lo máximo posible con la camiseta y pasando un muy mal rato, si se le permite. Y por el cierre de los pantalones de uno no es algo que se pueda ir preguntando libremente por ahí. Y menos, Bertholdt.

—Oye Reiner, ¿qué coño es lo que tienes en la mano? Me estás poniendo nervioso tanto jugar con ello —espeta Conny.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí… Un botón —admite sin tapujos—. Lo encontré por ahí…

Lo matará.

Definitivamente.

Qué hombre que da gusto odiar.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
 **OMAKE END!**  
*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


End file.
